


Despondent

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [24]
Category: Fangbone! (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Sad, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Showing profound hopelessness, discouragement, or gloom.





	Despondent

When Fangbone first came to Earth he was so very alone in everything. But once he became friends with Bill everything changed.

With Bill, he may not have had a family, but he had a clan. No clan elders, but Mrs. Gillian and Mom of Bill. He did not have the tent that had been his home for the majority of his life, but he had cavebania and a sense of true permanency that he had never had before. 

Though that’s probably the reasons he’s despondent right now. He has a new home but it’s nothing like his old one.

**Author's Note:**

> Finals suck. I can't write for fun, there are only essays.


End file.
